Nana Mizuho
Nana Mizuho (瑞穂なな Mizuho Nana) is one of the main heroines of Cafe Detective Club. Character Overview Nana is the most normal high school girl, except for her large appetite for food and also the ability to cook high-class meals and dishes. This is true to the point that she is called "Ms. All Subject All-Average" in the school. What quality that makes her considerably the most normal high school girl though, at least in the club, is that she has a crush on someone, which happens to the be the club president's brother, Touma. Appearance Nana stands at 156cm(~5'2"), seemingly the average height of girls, as Nana is suppossed to be normal all-around including her body measurements. Her body proportions are all very balanced that they all allign along the line of average by the school measurements. She has jet-black hair that goes to her chest, with dark-brown eyes. A batch of hair is tied up with a ribbon on the left side of her head. Her skin is also smooth and fairly white, along with a slim body that contradicts her large eating habits. Her casual clothes consists of the normal fashion of girls, which is cute yet simple. Personality Nana is an overall normal girl, with a personality that can be defined as "normal" also. But she does have the tendency of retorting when someone in the club makes a unusual comment or mischievious statement. Her role as the "straight-man" can be related to her Kansai-ben, Kansai dialect, in which she speaks in. Yet truth be told, she is not at all a person from Kansai, as she was born and raised in Saitama. Her parents happened to teach her Kansai-ben instead of normal Japanese. Even so, her unique dialect is one of her defining qualities in the club. When it comes to love, Nana is probably the most romantically experienced about it, as the other club members has never felt or even thought of love. Currently, she has a crush on Touma, Emina's brother, who she only met once by fated chance a half-year before entering high school. Because of this, whenever Touma is around or when she thinks about him, she tends to become day-dreamy and drifts off into her own world, leading to the other members pulling her back into reality. As a girl-in-love, she even changed her lifestyle from a boyish brat in middle school to a self-conscious lady in high school, where she has beautified herself by going to the salon instead of a barber and by using high-quality shampoo instead of simply rising her hair, which she did in the past. This part of her is what makes her cheerful yet hesitant, along with being plain love-struck. Her eating habit is another striking part of Nana's personality. Although she states that she is very conscious about her diet and has "graduated" being a big-eater, no matter what she says about it, every meal she eats is beyond regular. Even when she tried to hide her "unlady-like" eating habits from Touma, he noticed it right away. This aloof part of her personality can make her seem like a klutz, but it is also what makes her one of the weird members of the Cahe Detective Club. Abilities An excellent cook but also a world-class eater who can eat dishes after dishes of food in seconds, Nana is in charge of all the cooking at the Cahe Detective Club. Her cooking skills allow her to learn new dishes quickly and cook many high-class dishes with little difficulty. But above her cooking skills, her eating skills exceeds all. In minutes, she is able to eat twenty bowls of ramen. For breakfast, she eats a large loaf of bread and 7 large eggs-over-bacon, and for dinner, a super-large-serving of omelet rice. She even won multiple all-you-can-eat contests without even feeling the difficulty of it. While more of a trait she has, along side her large appetite, her body doesn't show any sign of being fat or even an ounce of over-weight. It can be said that she has a slender physique that others girls can dream of. Most of her club members, excluding Miyu, are jealous of her body, which they confirmed had no signs of "fat". Her overall ability academically seems to be "average", which pertains to her title of "Ms. All Subjects All-Average". On every exam, which even includes her health and physical fitness exam, Nana has scored on the exact line of "average" in every subject. Whether if this is a miracle or not, this is an "ability" she has demonstrated, although it is one she doesn't like at all. With the responsibility of being the "straight-man" of the club, Nana's perception has sharpened, along with the power of her retorts. Even so, as time goes by, she does get tired of retorting to the same jokes that occur over and over. Relationships Emina Tokigawa While Nana is in love with Touma Tokigawa, she also has to be careful of his sister, which happens to be Emina Tokigawa, the club president. Although Emina and Nana are normally on good terms as club members, whenever it comes to Touma, Emina's brother-complex switch comes in. Because of Emina's over-protective attitude towards her brother, it makes it hard for Nana to approach at times. Even so, both Nana and Touma think Emina is just a nuisance, usually finding a way to push her away from their relationship. Miyu Hatoyama Shizuka Hanazono Risa Naguri Narumi Souka Manaka Kisai Touma Tokigawa While on the way home from her Junior high, when she was hungry, Nana met a boy who gave her some dried squid; she fell in love with that boy. Ever since then, Nana bought boxes of dried squid almost everyday from stores around, thinking that she may be able to meet this boy again. After half a year, shortly after entering high school and the Cahe club, Nana finds out that the boy she's fallen for is actually Emina's twin brother, Touma. Nana's reaction at first was to try getting closer to her prince with the help of the club members, but with the interference of the protective twin-sister of Touma, she might have to take it slowly. Even so, it may be that she doesn't have to worry about making an appeal to Touma. To her luck, he seems to be attracted to her also, although he hasn't openly stated it to anyone. Even so, his interaction with her does display an interest which he has never shown to any other girl. While he is quite handsome and is popular among the girls, he has never remembered the names of any girl he has met, except Nana. Because of this ignorant side of Touma, many of this girls either gave up or ended up as only friends to him. Trivia *Nana, Emina, and Touma share the same birthday, which is on September 18th. *Nana's blood-type is O. *Nana's favorite sweets is Mille-Feuille. Her favorite kind of coffee is Einspanner. *She originally wished to create a Cooking Research club. Even though a few came forward to her, interested in her club, once they learned or remembered that Nana was the rumored "Demon Lord of Gluttony" during her junior high years, they decided to pass on the offer. This is because they've heard or known that girls who entered Nana's club during her junior high years became extremely plump after being dragged into Nana's eating pace. Category:Characters Category:Tsubame High